


Games We Play

by FilthyQuill



Series: Loki Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyQuill/pseuds/FilthyQuill
Summary: Sometimes you just want to enjoy a biscuit, sometimes people want to play board games.
Series: Loki Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843225
Kudos: 1





	Games We Play

As I stepped into the living room with a plate of nibbles, I let out a most unlady-like groan at what I found there. Loki had taken up residence in the chair opposite mine, and was busy setting up the chessboard for a game.

“No way! Seriously Loki, no. You trounce me every time we play.” I told the man who didn't even acknowledge my presence and continued to lay out the pieces, even having already apparently decided that I'd be playing white.

“Don't be ridiculous, I have been victorious in the last ten games,” he informed me.

“Yes, because the three games before that were me explaining the rules and then you let me win the third game.” He went to say something and I quickly cut him off, “Don't! I saw how you were keeping track of the board.”

“Regardless, we shall play a game now.”

Of course the smug git was right and we did play another game after I sat down, even after I tried putting it off. It was almost embarrassing how badly I lost the game, though I thanked any deity living or dead that he didn't wipe me out in 5 moves. That would have been more embarrassing than I could deal with.  
“You know, maybe I should teach you Monopoly or Cluedo, or something that has a level of chance involved, that'll give me some chance of winning,” I groused with a sigh as I gently knocked my King over in yet another defeat of Chess.

“You Midgardians have many ways of passing the time.” He smiled smugly at me, my only real recourse was to roll my eyes.

“I've barely started telling you about all the games we've invented to entertain ourselves. But for now, congratulations oh Prince Loki, of the Realm Eternal, you once again beat a mere mortal Midgardian at Chess once more.” I picked up a chocolate digestive from my plate and took a snapping bite from it, ignoring the crumbs.

“You know. There are people out there a lot better than me at Chess. If you're bored, why don't you play them. You can find Chess boards set up in a lot of major city's park areas. It's gotta be a hell of a lot better than my pitiful skills.” I wasn't that bad at Chess but I certainly wasn't brilliant, or great, just alright.

“Perhaps I already have and decided you are a more...interesting opponent.” I blinked. Was that a compliment? I gave Loki an assessing look before offering him the plate of biscuits.

“Digestive?”


End file.
